Fighting Dreamers
by LadyJet2
Summary: X-over with SD Gundam Force The SD Gundam Crew land upon a world with an endless sea and an island paradise. Little do they know that the shadows of evil have crept across this land as well.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bionicle X SD Gundam – Fighting Dreamers

Author: LJ

Summery: (Crossover with Bionicle) The SD Gundam Crew land upon a world with an endless sea and an island paradise. Little do they know that the shadows of evil have crept across this land as well.

Rating: PG (possibly PG-13 in later chapters)

Pairings: Gali/Tahu, Bakunetsumaru/Zero, Jaller/Hahli, Matau/Nokama

Author's note: I don't have a clue…I seriously don't. It works (??) go with it! An excuse to write Bionicle and SDG in the same story that's really all it is. Takes place after Season two of SD Gundam Force, and after the first Bionicle Movie but before they move to Metru-Nui. Also inspired by listening to "Go! Fighting Dreamers" on YouTube. As usual Flames will be dealt with by Tahu or Bakunetsumaru, whoever gets their first, constructive criticism will be given flowers by Zero and praise by Gali. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Bionicle is owned by Lego, SD Gundam Force is owned by Sunrise/BANDAI.

Chapter One:

"There's a problem with the navigation system." Captain said with a frown. RAIMI made a sad face on the screen.

"I am very sorry, Captain Gundam. The malfunction has just come to my attention." Bakunetsumaru groaned and slumped in his chair making a very childish sound.

"I can't believe it, why couldn't they find this back at the base in Neotopia?" he growled. Zero gave his boyfriend a look and sighed shaking his head.

"It seems to be our luck any more, Baku. If they found it back in Neotopia, there would have been something even more serious wrong with the ship later."

"I think it's called Murphy's law, Zero." Shute said looking over the wiring just as frustrated as his three friends. "Either way, I think we'll have to try and navigate on our own." The young boy sighed and sat back from fiddling with the wires and frowned. "Either that or try to figure out a way to fix it with Bellwood's help over the communication system."

"Or we turn back, but I doubt that would be a good idea," Captain said turning to the others. Zero and Bakunetsumaru nodded in agreement.

"I think it'd be best if we just go forward then, if anything should happen, we have communications with Neotopia still," Zero said confidence riding in his voice. Bakunetsumaru nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, besides, we've gotten into WORSE trouble…" Shute smiled at the red and white Musha and nodded.

"Right, let's get going then! RAIMI lock onto the closest world that is sending out a distress signal." Captain smiled at his young human friend and sat down in his chair.

"We have a duty to perform, and a destiny to fill together."

Tahu sighed as Taka began fiddling with something in the gears of one of the old gates to Ta-Koro. The Toa of Light had been told by Turaga Matau that they needed to repair some of the larger transport ships to move safely to Metru-Nui within the next year.

"Will you hurry it up? Its bad enough I have to stand in the ruins of my old home. I don't need to be reminded at my failures!" Taka yelped and pulled his head out from the crevice and looked back at the red Toa. His usually bright gold mask and armor was splotched with grease, soot, and oil.

"Hey, no other Koro's had the part; you think I like being back here either? You're not the only one whose failures are written in this city. Besides, don't yell at me, I can't work any faster." Giving the gold Toa a look, Tahu shut up and began glaring off into the ruined city. Taka sighed and furrowed his brows looking up at his idol. "Did you and Gali get into another fight?" he asked. Tahu jumped slightly and looked back sighing.

"Yeah…" Tahu said leaning up against a crumbling city wall. "A big one. She won't talk to me now." Taka sighed and sat back on his heels smudging some of the grease he tried to wipe off his mask.

"Well, why don't you go and apologize?" Tahu frowned and shook his head.

"She won't even give me the chance. I mean…she knows I love her, why won't she give me a chance to show her I can be a good partner?" Taka frowned as well and shrugged before going back to try and reach the part in the machine.

"Maybe you're trying too hard. Like you said, she already knows you love her, maybe you need to lay off a bit give her some room to breathe," Taka said, his voice muffled by the amount of gears and metal that he had his upper body stuck in.

"Yeah well she doesn't need to bite my head off every time I try to talk to her." Taka rolled his eyes at that comment, knowing well that Tahu was the same way when he was in a bad mood.

"How about you just give her a little space, girls…are strange…at least what Jaller has told me. This is why I've never gotten into a relationship."

"That and every time we turn around you're off running around Mata Nui's green acre. You may want to hold off on the 'sight seeing' until after we've had a tour of Metru-Nui, though." Though Tahu couldn't see it, Taka gave the Toa of fire a sulking look and glared. Tahu smirked, knowing the reaction of the Toa of light well.

"Whatever," Taka muttered as he finally got the cog out of the machine. "Got it!" Twisting his body around, the Matoran turned Toa squeezed his larger frame out of the cramped space and held out the complicated piece triumphantly.

"Good, now you can go and take a bath, you're filthy…" Tahu said making a face. Taka, still sitting down on the ground, put his hands on his hips and gave Tahu a scorned look.

"Hey, one of us had to go in and get it. Ow…" Taka stood up and stretched his back winching as it cracked. "Bad position to be in for a while…" he muttered slipping the greasy, oily, gunk filled cog into his still ever present back pack. Tahu rolled his eyes and carefully climbed down the slanted, half sunk city, towards the shore. Taka followed after hefting his staff over his shoulders.

"Hey…did you hear that?" Tahu asked looking up through the ash and steam towards the sky. Taka frowned and stood next to him looking up.

"What…is that?" There was a purple flash in the sky ringed in yellow, then it was gone, and in its place was a bright flash, falling towards the beaches of Le-Wahi. The golden Toa looked over at Tahu, and without a word, they both bolted towards Kini-Nui, preparing for another attack by the Makuta.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bionicle X SD Gundam – Fighting Dreamers

Author: LJ

Summery: (Crossover with Bionicle) The SD Gundam Crew land upon a world with an endless sea and an island paradise. Little do they know that the shadows of evil have crept across this land as well.

Rating: PG (possibly PG-13 in later chapters)

Pairings: Gali/Tahu, Bakunetsumaru/Zero, Jaller/Hahli, Matau/Nokama

Author's note: I don't have a clue…I seriously don't. It works (??) go with it! An excuse to write Bionicle and SDG in the same story that's really all it is. Takes place after Season two of SD Gundam Force, and after the first Bionicle Movie but before they move to Metru-Nui. Also inspired by listening to "Go! Fighting Dreamers" on YouTube. As usual Flames will be dealt with by Tahu or Bakunetsumaru, whoever gets their first, constructive criticism will be given flowers by Zero and praise by Gali. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Bionicle is owned by Lego, SD Gundam Force is owned by Sunrise/BANDAI.

Chapter Two:

"Ow...is everyone all right?" Captain asked standing up from being flung out of his chair from the very rough landing. The ship was on emergency power, leaving only the orange lights on. Shute slowly stood up holding his arm which held a small scratch.

"M'okay. I got a scratch but I'm all right." Shute winched and looked around, seeing that Zero and Baku had somehow landed on top of each other, and were tangled up in a mass of boxes and everything that had fallen out of a cupboard.

"Ow! Why can't this ship fly straight and land right?!" came a voice that the quad had been certain they had left back in Ark, safe, and out of trouble. A small black helmeted Musha Gundam stood up and rubbed his head, the cross shaped scar on his forehead sporting a nice dent. Bakunetsumaru's head popped up as well, right under where Genkimaru was.

"Why you...! You're suppose to be back in Ark making sure that Zapper and his gang don't cause hell!" Genkimaru held onto Bakunetsumaru's antler chevrons and leaned forward, looking at the Musha upside down.

"Like that's going to happen. I've had enough of Ark. It's boring and dull anymore. Besides Cobramaru is looking after them." Zero growled as well and disentangled himself from his boyfriend and the mass of boxes.

"Regardless, young Genkimaru, you are far too young to go on any more of these adventures with us! You need to return home now, and continue your studies!" Genki stuck his tongue out at Zero and huffed.

"Even if I WANTED to, which I don't, I couldn't. I don't know where I am, so I don't know how to get back. Besides, I'm hungry." Shute rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Didn't see that coming..." he muttered. Captain blinked and looked at his human companion.

"Genkimaru is always hungry, just as Bakunetsumaru is. I'm surprised you didn't assume that he would say such a thing." Shute put his face in his palm and sighed.

"You need to work on sarcasm, Captain." Genki jumped down from his impromptu seat upon Bakunetsumaru's head and walked over to Shute and Captain.

"You guys know where we are?" he asked. The two shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not, Genkimaru. Our navigation system broke down in the Minov Sea. We don't know where we are," Captain said before turning to the ship. "RAIMI, please activate cross dimensional communications with Neotopia." Captain frowned when the ship's on board computer failed to activate. Shute looked over and went over to the computer and frowned. Genki frowned as well and fidgeted. Zero and Baku helped each other up and went to the computer stations.

"It looks like the crash knocked out the ship's generator. We don't have any power except for emergency power," Shute said frowning and looking at the four Gundams. The others frowned deeply and sighed.

"Great, I sneak away from home to have some fun, and I get stuck here." Genkimaru sat down heavily and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Zero sighed and shook his head frowning.

"Well, we'll just have to see if there's a way we can fix it. Besides, there are people on this world who need our help." Baku, Captain and Shute all nodded to the Lacroan knight's words. Genki looked at them and sighed.

"Well if you guys are going, then you'll probably need me to get you out of a few jams along the way. I'm in!"Genkimaru stood up and smiled, showing that he had grown since the last time they had met, he was now up to Shute's chest and his head didn't seem so over sized for his body. Captain smiled a bit and nodded.

"All right, let's go then."

Lewa carefully flew over the jungles of Le-Wahi towards where Tahu and Taka had seen the object from the sky fall. Below in the jungles, Onua was following the Toa of Air. Onua looked up through the darkened leaves and saw Lewa above, his form blacking out the stars farther above in the sky. Onua carefully climbed over the rocky and swampy surface easily able to see in the pitch black jungle thanks to his natural night vision that most Onu-Matorans, and Toa of earth had.

"I see it up ahead, Onua!" Lewa cried down from above. Onua nodded and began a more cautious approach to the strange object that had fallen from the sky. Lewa landed on a branch and whistled to let Onua know that he was in position to observe. Onua went to the edge of the clearing and stared at the large ship in awe.

"I don't like this..." Bakunetsumaru said swallowing and jumping at every noise in the thick jungle. Zero looked around and nodded frowning.

"This seems to be a very untamed planet." Shute nodded and frowned swatting away bug that were being stirred up by their movement through the jungle. Zero, with Genkimaru on his shoulders, were doing the same thing.

"Why are these bugs going after us? We've got mech fluid not blood." Zero asked, swatting at another insect. Captain looked and nodded, noticing that most bugs after biting Shute's unprotected arms quickly left and went to Baku, Zero, Genki or himself.

"Perhaps it's like in Ark. Maybe there aren't any organic creatures," Genki said holding onto Zero's helmet while trying to kill the bugs that kept landing on him. Captain nodded in agreement.

"It does seem very logical. But what's strange is I see no petrification here." Captain slipped his scanner over his right eye and looked around and in the trees. "There are no lifeforms other than insects in this general area." Retracting his targeting screen, Captain continued to walk along. Bakunetsumaru fidgeted and clung close to Zero.

"M-maybe we should go back to the ship. I mean it's the middle of the night and we don't want to get lost. That and we don't know what's out here. There could be...ghosts...or monsters...or..."

"BEAR!!"Shute cried as a great orange colored metallic bear came out of the woods in front of them. The bear roared and swiped a massive clawed paw at the quad, who were so shocked at the design of the bear that they barely had a chance to avoid it. Shute jumped to the side and landed in a thick and stinky swamp puddle, coughing at the gases that were released.

"Shute!" Captain cried activating his V-rod and trying hard to push the massive bear away. The bear, which was the size of a bus to the Gundam, growled and backhanded the white Gundam. The force of the blow sent Captain careening into a nearby tree and into stasis.

"CAPTAIN!" Shute cried before running to get to his friend. Bakunetsumaru drew his blades and attempted to attack the bear, landing harshly on it's back.

"I'll tame this wild beast!" Baku said squeezing his legs around the waist of the bear to keep on. The bear, having had this happen to it once before, was very angry. Roaring, it bucked and spun as fast as it could before going towards the trees to try and slam the Musha into unconsciousness.

"Baku, no!" Zero put Genkimaru down and summoned his sword and shield going to his boyfriend's rescue. Genkimaru drew his own dagger and rushed after the Knight, after all, Baku had taken care of him when he had first arrived on the Gundamusai.

The ash bear had had ENOUGH of all of these intruders to her land. She didn't mind the Le-matoran, or the green tall matoran, but they had left the forest months ago only to come back once or twice to retrieve goods. Now to have these strange creatures so close to her den, she was going to protect her cubs. Her eyes flashing in anger, she charged and bucked flinging the not-matoran into the tree, and he fell to the ground and didn't move again. Turning she saw the small and normal sized not-matoran charge her. Huffing and glaring, she reared and swatted them both into another tree. She turned and watched as the strange creature tried to pull the white non-matoran out of the swamp and roared charging at him. The creature yelped and fell to the side hitting his head and falling unconscious. She was going to go and finish off the strange creature when the green tall matoran and a tall black matoran stood in her way.

"Now now, sister bear! That's enough! They are matoran, and lost. Go now, guard your life dawn." The ash bear huffed and looked at the tall matoran, knowing well that he didn't want to hurt her. She growled something under her breath that he would understand, and he nodded in sympathy.

"You sure have a way with animals, Lewa." Onua said watching the bear leave as he went over to the white and red matoran at the base of the tree. "He's all right. I've never seen him though. Perhaps Vakama will know who he is." Lewa went over to the strange rahi and the white matoran and frowned.

"The rahi needs help, and the Ko-matoran needs help as well," Lewa gently picked them up and moved them out of the swampy water. Onua did the same with the Ta-matoran and went over to the last two.

"Lewa! We have a Ga-matoran and a child!" Lewa looked up and quickly went over, his feet barely touching the ground. There next to each other was a Ga-matoran and a small matoran that looked almost to be of either Po or Onu-matoran patronage.

"We'll need to get them to Nokama and Gali immediately. I'll call for some Guko birds to take them to the Kini as fast as possible." Onua nodded and very carefully lifted up the two matoran and brought them to the main path as Lewa called for the Guko birds in the dark. After arriving and gently wrapping the matoran to the large birds' bodies, Lewa took flight with them. Onua carefully picked up the rahi and began the trek back to the Kini on foot. Summoning the mask of speed, Onua ran as fast as he could, but no where near as fast as Pohatu, careful with the strange rahi in his arms.


End file.
